Close To You
by Broken Hearted but Alive
Summary: Hermione, mad at Ron, finds herself in the company of a cute redhead and discovers her true feelings for the love of her life.Fluffy Oneshot!


**Close To Me**

Hermione was angry. Ron was the reason. It seemed like the stupid prat lived to annoy her sometimes. He really did have the emotional depth of a puddle. First he shuns her for kissing Victor, then he shunned her because he's rather snog Lavender. Now she wasn't sure what was going on in his head. One moment he's lending her a warm shoulder, the next he's being he usual Ron self.

Sometimes she wished she could just love someone else, anyone else. It was the last straw, she had put up with to much from him. He was insensitive and dumb and he annoyed her. She would find someone else to like. She was determined to find someone else.

Without warning Hermione found herself bumping in to a VERY solid something sitting on the ground.

"Watch it." Someone said.

She looked down to see George rubbing his leg.

"Sorry." She said, still annoyed.

"Where's the fire then?" He asked.

"Huh?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Well you ran out here pretty fast." He said.

"Sorry I was just annoyed." She answered.

"Ah yea, lovers paradise isn't always so, is it?" He asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"I assume Ron us the reason I was almost trampled to death." He said.

She sighed and nodded, slightly annoyed she could be read so easily. George laughed slightly and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Nothing." He said in a bemused manner.

He pulled something out of his pocket. Hermione watched as he unwrapped the sweet and placed it into his mouth. She waited, wondering what kind of crazy side effects were going to erupt. After a few moments George looked up at her.

"I know I'm pretty, but why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering what it does." She said.

"What it does? What you staring at me, well it makes me rather smug."He said.

"No, the sweet." She said.

"Oh, well then, it does nothing. I just wanted some candy." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"Disappointed, Im sorry. However you're making me nervous standing there, pull up a bit of grass." He said.

Hermione said down but said nothing, still was still fuming over Ron. Her determination was growing by the minuet to find someone new. George removed another sweet from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Hermione said popping it in her mouth.

"No problem."He said. "Look Hermione Ron's a prat and we all know you deserve much better. However the poor boy does adore and fancy you. Maybe more than you realize. And to be honest, who can blame him?"

"Oh stop trying to make me feel better." Hermione said as she felt herself blushing.

"Im serious. How many people can tell me what Hogwarts rules I'm breaking and the order they appear on the list on Filch's door. You're one of a kind." George said.

"I would think that would turn you off, being a rule breaking master." Hermione said rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh no quite the opposite. See I don't always see the reasoning behind all fifty million rules but you do. I respect that you stand up for what you believe in. You believe in following rules. You'll even stand up to me and Fred just to do the right thing. Let me tell you, not many people stand up to us. I think they figure we'll feed them something unpleasant. Which, to be fair, we would. However you stand up anyways, completely unafraid." George explained in a causal way.

"Well after facing Death Eaters, your unpleasant treats aren't that unpleasant." She said.

"See you're also brave, and pretty. You know in your own unconventional Hermione way." He said.

"Unconventional Hermione way?" She asked, not realizing that Ron was the last thing on her mind.

"Well you're pretty but you're not crazy like other girls. You don't pile on make-up or wear your hair in crazy ways. Its very cool." He said.

"Well thanks." She said feeling the heat raising.

He nodded and smiled as he popped another sweet in his mouth. The door opened behind them. Hermione turned to see Fred walking toward them.

"Oy, George time to leave then." He said.

"Give us a minuet." George said.

Fred nodded and walked away and out of sight.. George stood up and offered Hermione his hand

"Need a lift?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and took his hand, butterflies rushed through her stomach.

"Thanks." She said not meeting his eye.

He bend down and kissed her. Hermione felt the redness and heat intensify.

"Don't worry Hermione. Ron will come around and stop being a prat." He said,

Hermione could barely make a sound. She merely nodded her head. He smiled at her and began to walk toward Fred.

"Bye Hermione." He said as he walked out of sight.

Hermione stood stunned for a few moments. She heard the door open behind her but didn't look around as Ron walked out.

"Eh. . . Hermione I'm. . ." He began.

However he was cut off by Hermione. She grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips. Ron stood stunned as she pulled away with a smile.

"Yea, you're still the one." She said.

"W...what?" He stuttered, still stunned.

"Never mind Ron."She said rolling her eye. "Come on."

She began to walk away but Ron stood still. She sighed and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her, a little unsure what just happened. She could tell he was happy though.. She was happy she had done it. No one could ever take Ron's place even if she wanted them to. Which she knew now she didn't. It was Ron she wanted, even if he did have the emotional depth of a puddle sometimes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Now she was sure no matter what happened she loved Ron, true love was nice like that.

* * *

_A/N: So that's my attempt at cute and fluffy. Hope everyone enjoyed please R&R, espically if you love Ron and Hermione!_

_I own nothing, sadly. They belong to the amazing writer known as JKR!_


End file.
